venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Toilet Toucher
Toilet Toucher has a strange power that allows him to, whenever his any of his skin touches a toilet (or a butt), instantaneously be teleported to any other toilet of his choice, unless it's clogged. He mainly uses this power for evasion. He was arrested because of this power. He has also created and destroyed entire planets in the name of toilet touching. He has an "Ultimate Form" which allows him to fly and shoot lasers, as shown in the Super-Powered Baby Mod episode. The Ultimate Form is Doge with a yellow-orange backlight. Johnny Ghost said the Toilet Toucher race created the Ghostly Toilets. This means that the Toilet Toucher has a race of people like him. Physical Appearance Toilet Toucher is just like Orville Redenbacher in appearance. He is a balding old man who wears a labcoat. In his ultimate form, he resembles a yellow backlit floating dog head. Personality Toilet Toucher is known for being a creeper. He enjoys appearing and disappearing at random intervals of time to interrupt people. Whenever he is in a household, he can be found looking for a toilet. Generally, he is happy as long as he is near a toilet. Relationships Johnny Ghost Johnny Ghost has been on the lookout for Toilet Toucher for quite a while. He sees the Toilet Toucher as a dangerous creature that is not to be underestimated. Maddie Friend Maddie Friend was once in prison with Toilet Toucher. He would teleport into her cell often to scare her. Later, he helped her escape and killed the prison warden. Sally Sally was in prison with Toilet Toucher and shared a cell with Maddie. Since she is the youngest, she was freaked out the most by the old man in her prison bathroom. Eventually, she escapes with Toilet Toucher and Maddie Friend. Toilet Toucher also appeared in Sally's house once. Jimmy Casket Toilet Toucher is Jimmy Casket's mortal enemy and one of the very few people Jimmy is actually afraid of. It is unknown why Jimmy is so terrified of him. Quotes *"Such fun. Much scary." *"I've gone Super-Saiyan! My power level is over one BILLION!!!" *"I'm here to touch some toilets!" *"GHOSTLY TOILET!!!!!" Trivia *He has loud and ridiculous screams that Jordan says sounds like an air conditioner that didn't have its filter cleaned. A better comparison can be made, likening it to an adult male gorilla/tiger mix with a scratchy throat guarding its territory by using an angry, low growl. *When in a bathroom alone with someone, he will give them something that they want or need. *He is very skilled with a pistol, which is his preferred weapon. *Jimmy Casket is his mortal enemy. It is unknown why Jimmy Casket is scared of him. *He is played by Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba) *He can turn into a Doge that can fly around, shoot lasers and make Dragon Ball Z and Naruto references. Johnny Ghost called this the Toilet Toucher's "Ultimate Form". *He is the janitor of Creepypasta High School. *He can create floating flaming toilets. *The Toilet Toucher has once morphed into a Crow and turned into Dr. Kleiner. * He dislikes the color blue because it is the color of most toilet cleaners. * On Independence Day, the Acachalla's trapped him in the bathroom with a firework. * He has two identical granddaughters he met in prison. They go by the name the candy touchers and look like venelopee Von schweetz. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWdCEgAvCvPW3FpX_AzLXKkV-SaOe9KAh